Crying Souls
by purpleluva4eva
Summary: Hermoine has never felt like she belonged. Not even when she was a child, and not when she arrived in Hogwarts. The only time she talks to others is if they ask a question. She's the silent "smart kid." Until one day, her professor, enemy and enemies dad, and just about every male starts paying a little more attention to her. OOC, MA. I do not own anything.
1. Preview

**Preview**

I've always felt different from other people. Not because I could do magic or learn information at lightening speed. It was because I always lived in my head, talked to myself, kept myself in a cage so I wouldn't get hurt. I have severe trust issues due to my past relationships and my upbringing. I still remember the first time my ex-boyfriend at the time betrayed my trust, and I thought I could forgive him and so I gave him another chance. What a mistake that was, right? Then shortly afterwards, I went into another relationship thinking that I wouldn't get backstabbed. Turns out that the man that I put my faith into, turned abusive and taunted me. He wouldn't let me wear makeup if I was feeling particularly self-conscious that day, wouldn't let me wear work-out leggings because "It showed to much of my backside," what a joke. I grew bitter as the day's past. Like it didn't seem like relationships were going to be a thing in my life. Truthfully, I wasn't planning on going into a relationship for the rest of my life. Dramatic much? Maybe, but that doesn't mean that the wounds that I endured were going away anytime soon.

That is, until I was sent an acceptance into the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Hello and I hope you are having a wonderful day! This is going to be a very unlike Hermione fanfic, just a far warning. I don't know who I want to pair Hermione up with yet, maybe multiple people ;) idk yall let me know if this chapter even sounds good for a story plot! _


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

The arrival wasn't what I expected when I came to Hogwarts. Sure, the castle was a magnificent sight to see, but I wasn't entertained. I just wanted to start on class work and ignore the rest of the dunderheads that had occupied the boat that I was in currently. God, or should I say Merlin while I'm here, I just wanted off this boat. There was two girls and three boys on the boat with me, and all of them were talking about the castle, and how fun this school year is going to be. I tuned them out as I got Hogwarts: A History out of my bag and started reading. The sooner I could learn everything about this school, the sooner that I can get out. I've already learned all of this year's course work and had extensive notes about all the books that were required of me.

One of the girls tried to talk to be earlier, introducing herself as Ginny Weasley. I just looked blanked at her, trying to see if she had any ulterior motive for talking to me. Paranoid? Yes, but I have perfectly good reasons to be. I didn't like to be touched or talked to; it just leads to attachments. I don't need that in the short life that I have lived. I may be 11, but it always felt like my mind was much older than my physical self.

"So, um, what's your name again?" asks Ginny.

I looked at her blankly again, trying to make her uncomfortable. It unfortunately didn't work.

I sighed "My name is Mind your own business," I said rudely.

Merlin, I hated useless conversations.

One of the boys in the boat paying attention to the conversation popped in "Hey! She was just being friendly, why are you so rude?" I turned my attention to him, "And why can't you mind your own business?" I replied simply.

They just both looked at me and then to each other.

Ginny shrugged

"It's ok Ron, I'm sure she's going through things. It is the start of a different life from muggles."

They both turned away.

We were almost to the dock now and by the time we got there, and the groundskeeper tied the boat up I was already out and headed towards the castle. Everyone else was staying on the dock to look for their friends or acquaintances. As I walked up the many steps that it took to get to the Great hall, I noticed many of the portraits moving. How strange, I thought. There were many that were smiling and having a ball while there were others that looked grumpy or annoyed. I smiled a bit, my kind of people. The doors wouldn't open, so I assumed that I would have to wait for the other dunderheads to gather. I hmphed, great. I waited for a good ten or fifteen minutes and all of the other kids finally gathered.

A professor then came up and told us that we would be introduced to the rest of the student body and then sorted into our houses.

"I hope I get Gryffindor,"

"I hope I get Ravenclaw," started from everyone.

Then all of a sudden "I know I'm going to get Slytherin," boasted a boy with silvery white hair. I rolled my eyes and watched him approach another boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter himself! My, you're a real celebrity in the magical community!" Said the boy with white hair.

"And you are?" asked the blacked haired boy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy," Draco exclaimed.

He's getting more excited by the minute talking to Harry Potter. Harry Potter, hmm? I've heard the talked around about him during the few times I went to Diagon Alley with my… well I don't want to say who.

"Why don't you leave these blood traitors and become friends with me?" asked Draco. My, that was straight forward.

Very un-Slytherin of him, I thought.

I decided then to tuned them out and see if it was time to go into the Great Hall yet.

"Alright children get into line and follow me," the same professor said as she came back from inside the Hall. I hurried up and pushed my way towards the front of the line. I started to follow her, and the doors open to reveal a magnificent Hall. I tried to not let it affect me when I stared at the ceiling that I had read in Hogwarts: A History.

The same professor stopped in front a stool with the ugliest hat that I have ever seen. "Alright, when I call out your name, please step forward to get sorted," said the professor. She started from the list, and then called my name "Hermione Granger!"

I stepped forward and sat on the stool as the woman brought the hat on my head. Merlin, I hope I don't get lice.

_Hmm, an interesting one to sort, aren't you? You've been through it all for someone so young. _**Don't talk about it. **I thought to the hat. _ The Hat laughed, You are so incredibly smart, almost perfect for Ravenclaw. Very cunning, Slytherin would as well be a good match. Oh no, you wouldn't fit with the Hufflepuffs, you'd make them cry. And now, Gryffindor? You are very loyal to whom you see fit. _

_Where should I put you little one?_

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's a short first chapter for ya'll, until I have the time to make the next chapter even longer. I want to be able to make the chapters 5,000 words long, but until then here's a little taste. Btw! Ya'll must like the concept since I keep getting e-mails that you're following!

As a little reminder, there are going to be themes of abuse, both mentally and physically, as well as sexual assault. If any of these themes trigger or otherwise are a no bueno for you, you might not want to read this story. I don't own anything besides the story concept, as other authors might say, I just play in the sand box.


End file.
